Temple of Mort'ton
The Temple of Mort'ton, also known as Temple of Flamtaer, which is located northeast Mort'ton, is part of the: *Shades of Mort'ton quest and *Shades of Mort'ton (minigame) World 77 is the theme world for Shades of Mort'ton events. It is located on an island northeast of the town. The temple is a square with 4 sides. Each side has 3 middle walls between the corner walls. A doorway in is the middle of the southern wall. A fire altar is located in the middle. History The temple was used in the worship of a deity known as Flamtaer. It is likely that this were before Saradomin's arrival to Morytania and the vampyre conquest of the land. Temple building and repair Building and repairing the Temple of Mort'ton requires 3 building resources which can be purchased from Razmire Keelgan's building shop. A unit of 5 resource takes 1 brick, 1 beam and 5 pastes which is taken from the player's inventory and then stored in the player's temple repair resource pool during repair or reinforcement of the temple walls. The maximum resource is 105; when it reaches 100 the player receives the message: 'Your temple repair resource pool is full.' When the resource falls to 99, if the player's inventory still has enough resources, those resources are transfer to the resource pool and the resource goes up from 99 to 104 or 105. A player can carry a load of up to 12 bricks and beams which do not stack. Other required items are stackable paste, money and a hammer; a chisel is optional if stone are bought instead of bricks (cheaper and earns additional Crafting experience). So, 2 loads will give the maximum of 100-105 resources. Each resource used to repair or reinforce the temple will give 5 Sanctity points. Limestone can be purchased for 10 coins and used with a Chisel to turn into Limestone bricks earning 6 Crafting experience points. Using a Flamtaer hammer gives 3-30 Crafting experience per second. An average of 12-15,000 xp per hour can be earned. Players first start with 'Repair broken wall' then 'Repair temple wall' until it goes up and becomes 'Reinforce temple wall'. It requires at least 3 players to repair the 15 wall sections. Fire altar When the Repair State reaches 100%, the fire altar can be lit with a tinderbox for 100 Firemaking experience. Wearing the Ring of fire or Flame gloves does not give the 2% or 5% Firemaking experience bonus which is given only for burning logs. With a minimum of 10% Sanctity, olive oil used on the fire altar turns into sacred oil which is used to change logs to pyre logs to cremate shade remains for Firemaking and Prayer experience. Each vial of oil created uses up 2-3 Sanctity points. :Note: This fire altar is not the same as the Fire altar used in Runecrafting. Fighting shades Fighting Loar shades gives Combat experience and also contributes to a player's Sanctity. Temple collapse If the number of players falls below 3-4, the temple begins to fall down, one wall section at a time. About every 1.5 to 2.0 hours, the temple reset cycle starts with wall sections falling down. Players should concentrate on 'Repair walls' instead of 'Reinforce walls' sections. References *RuneScape Game Guide **Shades of Mort'ton minigame **Crafting - Extra Features - Limestone (Members Only). It is then possible to use the limestone bricks in order to help rebuild the Temple of Mort'ton, which will earn you another 5 Crafting experience points for every brick you lay. Category:Locations Category:Quest Locations Category:Minigames